stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Blind Storm
The Stupid Mario Brothers Saga continues in this comical, action packed adventure! Synopsis Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are playing New Super Mario Bros. ''Wario is complaining that he isn't in the game, and is treating it like ''Super Smash Bros. Waluigi then leaves for his haircut, which he says will take all day. Wario leaves shortly after him. Luigi asks Mario what he wants to do now. Mario suggests they get a long list of Italian food, to which Luigi agrees. Ness and Snake are on their adventure, and find Shadow Mario's hat. Ness puts it on, but soon realizes it has no power. Snake asks Ness why he sensed it. Ness replies it's a clue to the true means of their adventure. Snake asks him how he knows this. Ness replies because he is psychic, and the two forge on. Wario is walking through the woods, and hears something moving in the bushes. After a moment of tense silence, Merlin appears behind him and tells him he has something very important to tell him, because this is the last time he will see him. Back at the house, Mario and Luigi have enjoyed a large Italian meal. Daisy enters and yells at Luigi for making a mess and orders him to clean it up. Just then, a man who introduces himself as Evil Dane enters. He tells the Mario Bros. that he wants to sign up Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms for a record deal. Mario and Luigi hesitate, remembering all the bad times they had when Scott Masterson was their manager. Evil Dane reassures them that he will help them do things right, and bribes them with five million coins. Back in the woods, Merlin asks Wario if he remembers everything he just told him. Wario tells him he has, and Merlin leaves for the last time. Meanwhile Mario and Luigi are recording a new music video, a spoof of Owl City's Fireflies. Evil Dane hates it and instead suggests they try death metal. They instead do a spoof of Drowning Pool's Bodies. While editing the music video, Luigi insists Mario's vocals are louder than his, and asks them to turn his up. Ness and Snake are still walking through the woods. Ness explains that he found out from the hat that Darkness had a failsafe; an energy source he would use to get the last laugh in case he was killed. Ness is unsure what it does, but knows that they have to destroy it. Snake asks him how he'll destroy it, to which Ness replies that he won't destroy it... Snake will. Mario and Luigi are leaving the studio when they run into Wario, who has arrived on Yoshi's back. After being yelled at by Mario for riding Yoshi without permission, Wario tells them that Merlin has told him that they have to find an important energy source. Snake and Ness have found the energy source under the bridge. Ness tells Snake that to destroy it, he has to shoot it. Before he can, Wario arrives with the Mario Bros. and tells him not to. He informs them that Merlin said that Ness would tell him to destroy it. When Snake finds out that neither Mario nor Luigi saw Wario talk to Merlin, he assumes that Wario is lying. Ness says it had to have been somebody disguised as Merlin, and that the energy source is a weapon to be used against them. Luigi reminds Ness that he's been wrong before, and it is possible that the Darkness showed him what he wanted Ness to see. Wario believes that if it activates, something great will happen to them. Mario asks why the Darkness would create something to help them. Wario thinks that the Darkness didn't create it, because its energy is not like his. Ness says this is because it was built to throw him off, and reminds Wario that he was the first one that the Darkness preyed upon. Wario replies that he is in control of his own mind and tells Snake not to destroy it, while Ness tells him to destroy it. The argument goes back and forth, when Mario asks why it has to be Snake, just as Snake pulls the trigger and destroys it. Ness collapses on the ground and Shadow Mario's voice echoes around them. He tells them that he knew they'd listen to Ness, which he why he used him. He tells Snake that what he just destroyed was a beacon that allowed the group to use their powers in the Real World. Mario asks him why he did this, as he is already dead. Shadow Mario replies that he doesn't care what happens to himself and just enjoys now knowing that the others are powerless. He laughs maniacally then vanishes and the light goes off. Mario awakens and finds everybody unconscious. They awaken, leave the bridge, and head toward the railroad. Mario says that when they destroyed the energy source, the Darkness' presence faded forever along with their powers. Ness awakens, his psychic abilities gone. Luigi asks Mario what happens to them now. Mario says they came to the Real World to escape the Mushroom Kingdom and live normal lives, and now they can, seeing as they have no powers and neither will any villain who comes there. Just then, a Poke Ball lands in front of them, and Ash Ketchum shows up, upset that his Pokeballs stopped working. Luigi reminds him that his Pokeballs never worked anyway. Wario complains that his Fireballs don't work anymore, then Ash panics that his Pokemon games don't work. Snake tells him he hasn't got a cartridge in the Game Boy. Ash puts Pokemon Red Version into it, then joyfully exclaims that the powers are back, when someone hits him with his Poke Ball. Later that day, Mario and Luigi go to their Mailbox and find a letter from their landlord, who reminds them that their mortgage is far too late, and that gold coins are not accepted as currency. He tells them that he is evicting them and he wants them out in the next 90 days. Mario and Luigi stomp on the letter and walk away. The camera looks down at the letter, which reads "September", insinuating that the next Stupid Mario Brothers will be in September. Appearances *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Snake *Ness *Merlin *Evil Dane *Daisy *Yoshi *Shadow Mario (voice) *Ash Ketchum Trivia *The voice of the Mario Bros. Landlord is that of MC Gamer a member of the Fan Forums. Sources http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl4M8AUwQTU&playnext_from=TL&videos=w8czTAiB8tI Category:Operation: Blind Storm